Raimon Jr High
by Sweet-Cool-Twins
Summary: Matsukaze Tenma enrols into Raimon Jr High! Join her on her adventures while she tackles club activities, meet new friends, and fall in love? Plus, the bully, Tsurugi Kyousuke, from her elementary school enrols into Raimon with her! Wait. He's nice now! IEGO Rewritten as a Shoujo High School Romance series. Fem!Tenma, KyouTen and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

So like I went to watch Inazuma Eleven go galaxy just to catch Kusaka x Morimura moments (they are the cutest canon couple, fight me), and I just checked the last episode. Ten Made Todoke (GO OP1) played at the end, which like had me full on nostalgia and they even included episodes from GO and Chrono Stone and brought back Tenma's dribbles (which he is great at, practiced a lot back in the 1st episode I remember) and like OF COURSE I'LL GET FULL ON NOSTALGIA, U CANT DO THIS TO ME. Hence, I started to rewatch GO to relief this feeling, which made me really missed my childhood (more like teenage-hood whatever you call it) and how much my life has changed compared to like 8 years ago (gosh it's been so long). So I kinda want to relief this story-writing part back in my life. Without further ado, lets start the story! :)

**Disclaimer: I seriously, 100%, totally don't even own the charas, their backgrounds, their clothes, their whatever. My name is not Hino and I'm not even Japanese. There's a Shugo Chara part which I had taken for this story (if anyone does recognize it -cries-). Lots of genderbend characters. You've been warned.**

* * *

Matsukaze Tenma, a girl with brown wavy hair styled in swirls like the wind, length that reaches down to her back, tan skin and sky blue eyes. Today was the first day in her new school as a first year. Wearing her uniform for the appropriate year, she left her house owned by her relative, Aki, and dashed down towards the gate of the school. She stood there eyeing the lightning sign at the top of the school building and smiled to herself with much determination.

Finally, her hard work paid off. She was able to get into the school of her choice, Raimon Junior High. She could not help but smiled wider. It was just then when she heard someone calling her.

"Tenma!" She turned her head to her side and saw her childhood best friend sprinting towards her, her left arm high in the air waving at her.

"Aoi!" Aoi, a short blue haired girl wearing the exact same uniform as Tenma. The bluenette stopped in front of her friend and gave a light pat on her shoulder,

"You made it to this school too, ne?" It was both their aim to study in Raimon.

"Nhn!" The brown haired girl nodded. The two girls walked into the school, heading to the signboard where they will know which class they would be in, before making their way to the hall where all students will be briefed about the start of their year in Raimon.

* * *

Tenma took a sit on her chair in the hall. She sighed, Aoi was not only not in the same class as her, the class bully back in her elementary school, Tsurugi Kyousuke, was in the same class as her! He was known for bullying students in the same class as him. Back in her elementary school, she was not in the same class that was why she was not targeted, but he still shook fear in the hearts of every student in the school. How did he get into Raimon, Tenma didn't know, but now that he was enrolled here and allocated to her class, Tenma could only fear of what was to come. Tenma shook her head. _It'll work out somehow! Dont think about him anymore. Hm!_

"Ah...! Tenma-san! I can't believe you are here!" An extremely short girl that could pass for a Pikachu, jumped on to a chair beside Tenma. She had bronze coloured hair with a blue headband to pull her short pig tails upwards, and leaving bangs on her forehead.

"Ano...do I know you?" Tenma asked curiously.

"I'm from the same class as you back in elementary school! Nishizono Shinsuke! I look up to you so much, Tenma-san!" Shinsuke said with a high pitch voice from how happy she was in meeting Tenma.

"Hehe...Nice to meet you, Shinsuke. You may drop the -san actually. I'm not used to people calling me with -san." Tenma whispered to keep the conversation to just the both of them. Her cheeks blushing from both the praise and the people looking at them after the sudden shouts from Shinsuke.

"Waaa...I get to call Tenma-san without a -san! I'm so lucky!" She dazed off to dreamland which Tenma giggled at the girl's cuteness. She was really looking forward to classes with her. Especially since her allocated seat was beside Tenma, and students in the same class sit in the same row.

"Students, listen up." A voice sounded from the speakers, drawing everyone's attention. An adult stood on the stage with a podium in front of him, he spoke through the microphone. "I'm your principal, Hirai. Thank you all for coming. Today's your first day of the year, I know all will be nervous, don't worry. The teachers and student councilors will help you if needed. I wish you all the best. I'll now let our student council president address you." Squeals were heard at the front of the hall. A boy, with a dark brown wavy hair reaching to his shoulders walked up on stage where Principal Hirai was. The squeals became louder and names could now be heard in between,

"Shindou-san~!" "Takuto-sama~!" "Shin-sama~!"

_Weird names for a student council president, he seems to be ignoring those squeals._ Tenma thought silently.

"Wa...! H-he's so handsome...!" Tenma could hear Shinsuke mumbling to herself. Well, Tenma had to say, he was attractive, and a student council president to boot. Almost like a representation of an Anime prince. Tenma could not help but be mesmerized by him too.

"I'm Shindou Takuto. Your student council president-"

"I-I'm Nishizono Shinsuke! You're very handsome, Shindou-senpai! Please let me be your girlfriend!" The shorty jumped up from her chair and stood tip-toeing on it to stand out from the crowd and to get Shindou's attention. Everyone in the audience stared at Shinsuke, wide eyed by her sudden exclamation. Even Tenma was speechless. Shindou, however, closed his eyes and said firmly,

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in dating right now."

"Oh...it's ok! Maybe next time!" Shinsuke answered back with a cheerful voice, as if the embarrassing situation didn't happened at all. She jumped back to a sitting position and sat there quietly, listening to Shindou continue.

"Shinsuke, why did you do that? You embarrassed yourself!" Tenma whispered to Shinsuke, drowning out Shindou's speech and focusing on her new friend.

"I learned it from you, Tenma! We should be straight forward with our feelings! You said that to a girl from your class who was having love troubles!"

"Shinsuke..." Tenma wondered if Shinsuke actually got the meaning of her words. She giggled, her new found friend was cute _and_ funny.

* * *

"Students, look for your names and sit at your assigned seats." Their homeroom teacher, Otonashi Haruna, pointed at the screen where it showed the students sitting arrangement. Tenma, Shinsuke, and their classmates, entered the classroom in an orderly manner, took a glance at the screen and headed to their respective seats. Tenma looked for her name, she was assigned to the fourth table from the first row near the window which has a view of the soccer field outside. She was walking down the first row from the front of the classroom when she noticed a familiar navy blue hair, tied in a weird looking high pony tail, boy sitting in the seat beside her assigned seat. Tenma turned to double check the screen and saw 'Tsurugi Kyousuke' written in a box beside her name.

No, no...Anything but that! It was already a bad thing when Shinsuke's seat was at the front of the room, in the middle at that! She was too far! She turned her head back, seeing Tsurugi staring outside the window. Unlike the normal Raimon male uniform, he was wearing purple coloured pants and cape. A red shirt with slevees rolled up to his elbow and wristbands of the colour, red and white respectively. He gave off an intimidating aura like a gangster. Tenma gulped. _It'll work out somehow!_ Tenma said to herself before walking forward and sat on her seat. She felt Tsurugi's eyes on her for a long time before the boy finally spoke,

"You're Matsukaze aren't you?" Tenma felt her heart thumping in nervousness as she turned her head and answered,

"Yes." Her voice seemed to sound alright. Tsurugi leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, his eyes looked to the front of the class,

"Tsurugi Kyousuke." He introduced himself, even though Tenma already knew his name, "You're my partner for the rest of the year. Let's work hard together."

"R-right..." Tenma was stunned, where did his bullying personality go? He should have whispered into her ear to meet him after school to bash her up or steal her money, but none of that happened. He just introduced himself that was all. Was this a trick to get Tenma to let her guard down? That's not right. Tsurugi is usually straight forward in his bullying. _What happened to him?_ She turned back to the board, drowning out Haruna's explanations about their exams. Somehow, Tenma was not afraid of Tsurugi.

* * *

"Shinsuke, I want you to meet my other friend, Aoi." Tenma said to Shinsuke as they walked down the hallway to another classroom which was Aoi's classroom. It was their break time and Tenma wanted her new found friend to meet her childhood friend.

"Wa...! I get to meet Tenma's friend! Is she the blue haired girl?" Tenma nodded, since Shinsuke already knows about Aoi, there was no need for much introductions.

"Are you Nishizono Shinsuke?" Someone else spoke. The two looked to their front to find the student council president, Shindou standing in front of them. The two widened their eyes in shock. The student council president, the handsome and popular student council president was standing in front them!

"S-Shindou-senpai!" They both exclaimed. _Wow he's so prince like in person! _Tenma and Shinsuke mentally commented in unison. Shindou gave a warm smile which increased his princely handsomeness. Tenma and Shinsuke could not help but blush.

"I'm here about back there in the hall." Tenma and Shinsuke snapped out of the trance Shindou unknowingly put them in.

"Oh it's ok, Shindou-senpai! I'm sorry for my sudden outburst because of how handsome you look!" Shinsuke replied by trying to reassure to Shindou, even though her weird reasoning, that he need not be guilty for the rejection. Shindou chuckled which made both the girls to blush even redder.

"No, It's really my fault. I don't want other girls to try and win my heart so I had to say that. Sorry if I was too offensive."

"Ah! I-it's ok! T-totally fine with it! Heh heh..." Shinsuke scratched the back of her head. It really was a pleasure to have the student council president apologize to her.

"I'm glad. Though I still feel guilty for my actions, you may call me whenever you want if you need help. Here's my number." The brown haired boy held out two slips of papers to the two girls who took them with sparkles in their eyes.

"Ne, Shindou-senpai. You must be very popular based on the squeals this morning." Tenma asked. Shindou looked bashful as he replied,

"I'm not trying to be boastful but yes, I was voted the most popular recently. Although I don't like having that title. My best friend is more like you two actually, a normal student. I feel bad that she has to go through all this popularity with me. She says she's never bothered by it."

"I see...I thought you would have a friend who is equally in popularity as you." Shindou shook his head,

"Nope." Shindou checked his watch, "Sorry, I have a meeting with the other councillors."

"Nhn! Thanks for the number! Bye Shindou-senpai!" The two first years waved at Shindou's retreating figure who also waved back.

"Bye." He turned around and walked off, leaving Tenma and Shinsuke to watch him leave with a dazed off look on their eyes. He even looked beautiful from behind...

* * *

This story has been sitting in my drafts since 2013. Cuz it's a chapter fic plus my high school entrance exams, I could not put in too much effort into it. Majority of the fic was in drafts but the idea and uncompleted plans were roughly there. It really was the most planned fic I had and I was very proud it. The first few (including this) were already written. Just never evaluated. And how grateful I am for not uploading that time. My writings were so cringey. So now this fic finally got to see the light of day with hopefully less cringey sentences. Hopefully everyone (new or old IE fans) will love it.

A little note written by my past self. :P I know I could at least complete my other chapter stories, but I really like the idea of this and decided to type it out! It came in a dream. It's instead of their life involving around soccer, I'm writing about their lives in school. Everyone are in different clubs. It's sort of yaoi, the ukes are genderbend. Don't ask why they are girls. The dream made them girls so I followed my dream. If not, I'm going to get very messed up with the story. The girls look like the picture in zerochan which showed all the guys genderbend. The ukes look like that, well some of them look like the picture. Depends. (What was I even writing about -_-'')

Thanks everyone for reading this! I hope you all like it. Sorry if it's a little bit weird, please bear with me for this. I'm not used to writing school life stories. Please review~! (Again I have no shame -_-"")


	2. Chapter 2

Oh my god **Cherries of the Perdition**, you were the first reviewer for this story and it really made my day. TTuTT The support you have given me. It's such a warm welcome back to the IE fandom again. Thank you. ^^ Also thanks to **Blue flame in ice** for following as well. I'm also amazed by the views and visitors on this fic 27 views and 21 visitors wow. It would be much appreciated if you guys review as well. They help keep me motivated with my full-time job, and part-time studies. And as you all know work, studies, and life balance is really hard to manage. And I used to procrastinate lots back while I was still studying. -_-'' Those times were nothing compared to now. So I hope you guys understand. Also, could it be because I uploaded the fic on a Monday, that's why the views weren't a lot? Hmm... Well, now let's move on with the story.

**Disclaimer: I seriously, 100%, totally don't even own the charas, their backgrounds, their clothes, their whatever. My name is not Hino and I'm not even Japanese. Lots of genderbend characters. You've been warned.**

* * *

"You are late, Tenma!" Aoi reprimanded, placing her hands in her hips, after hearing running footsteps coming towards her. They had agreed to meet once break time started. It was already fifteen minutes past that!

"Heh heh...Gomen, Aoi." Tenma stopped in front of the blue haired girl, looking apologetically at her. Aoi continued fiercely staring at her friend before noticing the short brunette girl beside her.

"Aren't you the girl who asked to be the student councilor president's girlfriend just now?" Aoi crouched down to be in the same level as her.

"Yes!"

"You're not embarrassed?" Shinsuke shook her head. Aoi smiled, finding the girl very brave, and introduced herself,

"I'm Sorano Aoi. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Tenma's childhood friend! I guess you know my name already." Shinsuke rubbed the back of her tilted head while looking down in embarrassment. Aoi smiled back with a wider smile. She stood up and eyed Tenma.

"So how is Tsurugi?" Aoi asked, remembering seeing the bully's name in the class list when they both looked for their new class. She took her friend's hands, worry in her eyes, "Did he demand for your money? Tell me whatever he did to you."

"Eh!? Tsurugi Kyousuke is in our class!?" Shinsuke didn't realize the navy blue haired boy was in the same class as her and Tenma. "Tenma, are you alright?" Aoi looked around, hoping not to spot for any familiar navy blue. She turned back to Shinsuke and placed a finger on her lips, signaling her to soften down her voice. It would be bad if he heard them.

"Ah...he's..." The voice of Tenma lead to the other two girls to face her. Tenma gazed upwards, trying to find a word that best described Tsurugi, "he's changed..."

"Changed?!" Both girls eyes widened, their eyebrows shot up into their bangs. Tenma brought her head back down,

"He didn't do any of those things, the bullying, the beating. He just said hi and then continued on with the lesson." Tenma explained further. Aoi and Shinsuke stared at her for a long time before the blue haired girl touched the brunette's forehead.

"Tenma, don't talk nonsense. This is Tsurugi we are talking about." Aoi said after she removed her hand. She did not seem to have a fever.

"Yeah! It's Tsurugi Kyousuke, Tenma! Is she feverish, Aoi?"

"No. She isn't."

"Girls, I'm telling the truth and I'm perfectly fine! Tsurugi is no longer a bully!" The two stared at her again but their disbelief expression was replaced with worry. Aoi spoke up,

"Tenma, maybe we could let you see a Guidance Councillor at least-"

"I'm telling you the truth! You girls aren't believing in me!" Tenma turned around and briskly stomped back to her classroom. She was mad, how could her friends not believe her!? What she said was true, totally true! Tsurugi seemed to really have changed. She could feel it. Why won't they trust her? Tenma continued down the hallway and was so into her thoughts that she did not hear five girls whispering to themselves as they hid behind a wall, shadowed.

"She's the one, Matsukaze Tenma, big sis!" A short haired girl informed a girl with long, light brown, almost passing for blond, curly hair, and with a pink ribbon headband. The latter was glaring at Tenma with anger stored in her emerald eyes. She seemed to be the leader of the group, judging by the way the short hair girl called her. The leader gripped the wall that her subordinates were sure could break off anytime soon.

"Grrr...curse that girl for stealing my Shindou-sama! I'll make her pay!" The girls around her kept quiet, knowing the next thing she was going to say were orders to get rid of that girl and teach her a lesson for getting close to Shindou Takuto, their idol. The leader grinned, "Lets corner her after school."

* * *

Tenma was walking down the hallway after school with her head down, sad about what she had said to her two best friends. She shouldn't have shouted. Who shouts at their friends when they were concerned about their well being? Especially Shinsuke who admires her. Would her image of Tenma still be strong after that outburst? Tenma decided she should apologize.

"Matsukaze Tenma." A voice called from behind. Hearing her name, Tenma turned her head around to find five girls standing in front of her. The four girls at the back and an eye-catching girl, the leader, with curly hair at the front. She had a haughty look on her face as she grinned at Tenma.

"Y-yes...?" Tenma stuttered, something about those five girls told Tenma that she was in big trouble. Very big trouble. The girl's face twisted in disgust, but switched back to her arrogant grin a second later. Tenma guessed this girl does not like her for some reason. That was why these girls were confronting her. Not that Tenma could figure out why. She had never met this girl before.

"Tch. Who do you think you are talking to Shindou-sama!?" _S-Shindou-senpai?_ Were they his fangirls? Tenma did talk to the prince during her break. Were they jealous of her getting his attention? Wait, Shinsuke was there too! She even confessed to Shindou back at the hall. Tenma had to get to her immediately!

"C-calm down. Let's just talk ok?" Tenma was trying to ease the situation while side stepping away from the group to get pass them, but she was cut off by the leader grabbing her uniform.

"No buts girl! You have no right to speak to Shindou-sama!" Tenma shut her eyes, her grip was too tight that it hurt her skin too. Tenma tried to use her hands to remove the grip but to no avail.

"But I-"

"Stop talking!" She threw Tenma to one side, letting her back hit a locker.

"Ah!" Her back hurt, yet Tenma was sure those girl wouldn't let her go just yet. The curly haired leader of the girls bend forward in front of Tenma, and slowly raised her arm back, ready to slap her. Tenma closed her eyes, bracing for impact.

"You'll regret ever getting close to Shindou-sama!" The girl swung her hand down, when a voice shouted,

"Leave her alone!" The palm stopped in front of Tenma, inches away from her face. All of them turned to the voice. A girl stood there, wearing the second year blue ribbon on her Raimon uniform. Her soft and silky pink haired was tied by mint green hair ties to two low pig tails that reached her mid back. Her azure eyes shone under the sunlight, making it looked like the clear blue sea. She stood with her hands on her hips. Tenma's eyes widened. She was the most beautiful girl she had ever seen.

"Tsch. You're lucky, Matsukaze Tenma." The curly haired girl let go and glared at Tenma. She then turned to the newcomer and grinned, "Let's go girls." She flipped her hair and then walk away passed the pink haired girl with the girls following her behind. The pink haired girl ran up to Tenma,

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah...it hurts but I'm ok." Tenma slowly stood up with the help of the second year girl.

"Those girls...They bully any girl who gets is close to Shindou. _Even me_." The last part was spoken in a harsh and sad tone. The pink haired girl looked down as she said that.

"Eh? They target you too?" Tenma asked, oblivious to the change in the pink haired girl's tone.

"Yeah..." The girl looked back up with a half-hearted smile, trying to get rid of her sad thoughts,

"I don't get why they did this. I've never done anything to steal Shindou-senpai from them. We just met him when Shindou-senpai wanted to apologize to my friend for rejecting her. She's the one who confessed to him in the hall an- Ah!"

"What's wrong?" The pink haired senior jumped from my sudden exclamation. She blinked curiously,

"Shinsuke! My friend who confessed to Shindou-senpai in the hall! She was with me when he apologized to us later during the day!" Tenma explained, "Those girls, they might be targeting her too!"

"You should call her." Her senior replied, but Tenma had already whipped out her phone to dial Shinsuke's number. It rang for a couple of rings before the call was picked up,

"TENMAAAAA! I'M SO SORRYYYYYY!"

"Ah!" Tenma flinched, pulling her phone away from her ear to save her eardrums. She noticed her senior winced as well from the yell.

"I'm sorry for not trusting you! I don't deserve to be your friend! Tenma-san please forgive meeeeeee!" Shinsuke cried from the other line. Tenma smiled. It seemed Shinsuke was not mad at her. And it also seemed that the bullies were not targeting her, but Tenma had to make sure.

"Shinsuke! Where are you right now? Are you okay?"

"Eweh? I'm at home. W-what happened, Tenma-san?" Tenma shook her head, then remembered Shinsuke was not physically here with her,

"Nh hm. Everything's fine now. Some of Shindou-senpai's fans cornered me just now-" She heard Shinsuke taking a breath, about to say something, in which she quickly tried to placate her, "B-but I'm fine, don't worry. A senior saved me." Tenma briefly glanced at said senior, "I was worried they might target you too, so I called."

"Oh. T-Tenma-san, you are _so _kind!" Shinsuke sounded like she was tearing up. Tenma scratched the back of her head lightly in embarrassment,

"Heheh...It's nothing. That's what's friends do, right? And could you stop calling me with the suffix? I'm not used to that." The pink haired senior grinned at her side, causing Tenma to blush red,

"Tenma-sa-...Tenma. Nhm! We're friends! Heheh." Tenma could almost see Shinsuke's nod. Tenma was so glad she still valued their friendship. "About Tsurugi, I'm sorry for what happened today. I believe in you, Tenma! If you say he's changed, then he has!" Tenma blinked. Shinsuke believed her! She trusts that Tsurugi has changed from his bullying ways.

"Shinsuke...Thank you." Tenma said with teary eyes sincerely.

"No problem, Tenma."

"A-anyway, I have to go now. I'm glad you're alright, Shinsuke. Let's talk tomorrow okay?"

"Of course Tenma! See you tomorrow!" There was a short pause before the line clicked off.

"That's your friend Nishizono Shinsuke right? The one who confessed to Shindou this morning." The senior piped up once the call ended. Tenma nodded,

"I wonder why Senpai's fangirls didn't confront her." Tenma fingered while looking down at her phone, deep in thought. The pink haired tapped her chin in a thinking pose,

"Well I guess the reason why is because Shindou rejected her, so they have no need to target her as Shindou doesn't like her."

"Eh? But Shindou-senpai apologized to Shinsuke after that! That's why they targeted me because they saw me with Shindou-senpai! Shinsuke was there too!"

"Uhm...maybe she was too short that they couldn't see her but only you?" That made both of them burst into laughter. It was true, Shinsuke was very short for a middle schooler, "I see that you can stand well. I'll be going now." The girl picked up Tenma's school bag and handed it over to her.

"Thanks." Tenma took it and the girl dashed off, "Ne, what is your name!?" The girl stopped running and turned around to face Tenma,

"Kirino Ranmaru!"

"I'm Matsukaze Tenma! Thanks for saving me!" A smile graced Kirino's lips, and then she dashed off. Tenma watched her leave, even her name was beautiful. Tenma then turned around and walked in the direction of her home.

* * *

A little note written by my past self :P, but with some slight edits by my current self cuz some explanations just don't make sense -cries-. My plan was for Tsurugi to save her. I'm trying to follow the typical Shoujo High School Romance cliché, and it's usually the love interest saving the main character from bullies. So Tsurugi would have been the best to interfer. Especially if I wanted to showcase that he's a better person than before. But I wanted Kirino to come in sooner because I love him and also, in my dream (I didn't really state properly before but this entire fic was created from my dream), Tenma somehow knew who Kirino is. So I decided she should appear in here. I did add a bit of a past between the leader of Sindou's fangirls and Kirino. And before you guys think too overboard. They were not friends in the past, they were not fighting each other for Shindou's love and the leader's not Shindou's fiancée. If there's anymore dramatic guesses, no. Thank you all for reading! If you liked this chapter, please leave a review. It would be much appreciated and would really give me the boost to churn out the next chapter :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I seriously, 100%, totally don't even own the charas, their backgrounds, their clothes, their whatever. My name is not Hino and I'm not even Japanese. Lots of genderbend characters. You've been warned.**

* * *

"Matsukaze." Tenma was in her classroom listening to Haruna's history lesson when a voice from her right called her. She turned her head, meeting Tsurugi's eyes, and couldn't stop the flush showing up on her cheeks. _He looks kinda good looking with that stern stare. Girls like the bad boy type, don't they? W-what am I thinking?!_

"Ah...yes?" Tenma whispered, so that Otonashi-sensei wouldn't hear them.

"I forgot my textbook. Can we share?" Tsurugi asked. Tenma recalled him saying that they were partners and that they could help each other out. Tsurugi had never carried a bag now that Tenma noticed. He probably was leaving books in his locker, but why does he not have all the books in his locker?! Tenma wondered.

"Oh, no problem. But how do we do that? We can't join tables."

"Put it on the floor." Tsurugi replied, pointing to the space in between them. Tenma did exactly that. She then went back to looking at the board as Haruna wrote something down. Tenma copied what was on the board into her notebook. There was a still silence between them, until a few minutes later when Tenma heard Tsurugi grunting, "God, I can't see the words." Tenma turned her head back to the boy beside her who was looking down at her textbook. She copied where his glaze was and immediately understood what he meant. The words were really small from this distance. Too small to even make out the words printed on the pages. The only thing noticeable would be the pictures, but it didn't help much with understanding the lesson.

It was then when Haruna told the class to read their textbooks for better understanding of the chapter. Because the words are super small, they both had to bend down for a closer look at the book. And because they had to bend down, their heads were really close to each other. Tenma did not notice the closeness between them at first. Only when Tsurugi flipped a page and Tenma took a glance up at him due to reflex, that she found that their faces were too close to each other. Tenma had to fight off her blush from forming on her face. Luckily, Tsurugi was too busy with the book to notice Tenma's situation.

* * *

"So, how was history you guys?" Aoi asked during the break,

"It was awesome! We get to learn about Japan's past! Otonashi-sensei made it so interesting! She's my favourite teacher already!" Shinsuke immediately answered. Aoi nodded, agreeing with her statement. It was yesterday when Haruna taught her class history, and she too found it interesting through her teaching. She focused her attention to Tenma as she had not answered yet. Her friend looked like she was in a daze.

"What about you, Tenma?"

"Uhm...I understood her lesson and her teaching was very interesting. Also, Tsurugi didn't bring his book today." Aoi's jaw dropped. Not only were her thoughts about the lesson seemed like she was not interested in the topic, but also when she heard the mention of a certain bully, the liveliness in her voice appeared, like she was more interested about Tsurugi.

Shinsuke, on the other hand, didn't have any reaction to what Tenma said, mostly because of the phone call yesterday from Tenma where Shinsuke told that she trusted her judgement of Tsurugi, she also did have to agree with Tenma about the change in Tsurugi's personality as she noticed he was not bullying anybody in the same class as him unlike in elementary school.

"T-Tenma! Do you know what you are saying!?" Aoi questioned,

"Ah yeah...I-I know I'm talking about Tsurugi, but he's really a nice guy now!" Aoi sighed, she had given up trying to change her friend's mind. After her apology on the phone before bed yesterday, Aoi started to understand why Tenma had a different impression of Tsurugi than before. Her classmates were also saying that Tsurugi changed too, and seemed a lot nicer now. He still kept to himself, but the bullying stopped and instead, he was nicer to people. Aoi was still skeptical about it and was just worried about her friend.

"I understand Tenma. I'm just worried about you that's all."

"I know Aoi." They both smiled at each other, knowing that this problem was solved. They went back to the topic, about Tsurugi that is,

"So what happened with Tsurugi?" Aoi inquired,

"He asked for my textbook to share. I placed it on the floor as we can't join tables without Otonashi-sensei finding out."

"He asked you really nicely didn't he?" Shinsuke finally spoke,

"Yeah, he asked, 'Can we share?' in the kindest voice I know!" Tenma answered by trying to imitate Tsurugi's voice. Her high pitch voice failed her though.

"Hmm...Tsurugi is starting to become quite popular in my class. Some of the girls in my class are crushing on him already." Aoi started another topic about the navy blue haired boy, suddenly remembering a conversation she had overheard the day before. Shinsuke jumped to gain the attention of the other girls,

"Our class too! You know that maroon haired girl, Aira? She sits beside me. Aira-chan asked me how she should confess to Tsurugi after seeing my confession to Shindou-senpai!"

"Wow...I never knew him changing could cause him so much popularity." Tenma commented,

"You might never know, he might rise up to be popular like Shindou-senpai in the future." Aoi guessed. The bell rang which is the signal for the end of their break. "Ah! Time to go. See you guys later!"

"Bye Aoi!" The two best friends waved at the blue haired girl as she ran back to her classroom, just like the other students running around the hallway, getting back to class.

* * *

"Ah~! No homework today!" Tenma stretched her arms high into the air, her back ache from sitting too long and having to listen to the teachers boring talk. Tenma was really happy for having no homework for the day. Our brown haired girl was walking back home alone as Aoi and Shinsuke said that they wanted to take the no homework day as a free time to look for a club to join. Tenma, on the other hand, decided to just go back to Aki's manor and sleep till dinner time as it was not very often that junior high students get to have no homework for a day. Out of the blue, a flashback of Tsurugi asking for her textbook this morning flashed into her mind. She felt her cheeks heating up for no reason. Having this renewed Tsurugi seemed to be a good thing. Tenma was beginning to like this new Tsurugi.

Then a question came to mind. What made him changed? If this was a question in an exam, many people would have no idea of the answer and all might get this question wrong, except for Tsurugi that is. There were many possibilities for the sudden change, but there was one that seemed very likely and could account for the change in the two months break before their year started. His parents found out about his bullying and scolded him. Tsurugi realised his mistakes and decides to be nicer to others. However, most of the time, the boy would ignore scoldings and continue bullying others. Seriously, what made Tsurugi change so much? Tenma's head started to hurt from thinking so much. She closed her eyes and massaged her forehead. Once she reopen them, he spotted Tsurugi walking towards a hospital. Curious, she followed him.

Could it be that he has a family member in the hospital who had a serious illness? Maybe that was why Tsurugi decided to change, but that had to be someone really close to him. His mother perhaps? Hoping Tsurugi won't notice her, Tenma darted and hid behind many walls or plants that could hide her. Finally, seeing him entering a room. She hid behind a wall and listened in on their conversation.

"Nee-san." Tsurugi said in a really sweet and kind voice. Tenma's eyes flew open, she never knew that he had an older sister! Judging from the tone of voice, this elder sister must hold great importance to Tsurugi.

"Kyousuke!" Tenma heard a woman's voice. She had such a sweet and calming voice, totally opposite of Tsurugi. "You came!" Tenma imagine Tsurugi smiling. She heard a chair being dragged and someone, most probably Tsurugi, sitting down. They continued their conversation, "So how is school?"

"It's fine as always."

"Excuse me." Someone asked Tenma from behind which shocked her and made her jumped, "May I know why you are standing here?" A purple haired woman with bright sea coloured eyes, wearing the Raimon general hospital nurse uniform stood there holding onto a clipboard against her chest. She had one sweet and cute voice when she demanded to know what Tenma was doing. Tenma knew she could not reply. Tsurugi may recognize her voice. She could imagine Tsurugi and his sister looking at the door, wondering what had happen, and then Tsurugi would walk towards it to check. Any second now, he would be at the door, getting mad at Tenma for following him. Tenma had to run. Now! Before the purple haired nurse could speak, Tenma dash off with a cloud of dust leading her trail.

* * *

Lucky us, today's chapter doesn't have my past self's notes. XD So you'll be hearing a hopefully more mature tone here. Hopefully. Re-starting my writing really made me happier. I recall back in middle school, I would spend time on the bus or while on breaks, editing the stories in the notes on my phone. I would sit in front of my laptop on the weekends, staring at the documents and letting the words flow out. Going back to this routine gave me a sense of nostalgia and a form of stress relief of my current work. No wonder I kept writing for so long. It really provided a great way to de-stress haha!

Once I started my year of high school, projects kept coming for every subject and majority of my time on the bus were sleeping, and time on my laptop during weekends were staring at the documents for my reports. -cries- Now that I'm working, with no more projects assigned, I guess weekends were the times where I can indulge in writing again. Can't say that I'm going back to my old routine heheh but yeah, I feel much better now and happier continuing this story and writing again.

Although I worry that now there's Orion and Ares, there should probably be lack of GO fans out there now. I wonder if any GO fans are still around to read this lol. I haven't been watching Orion cuz Ares was slightly disappointing for me. It was too fast paced and didn't have the whole Raimon/InaJap having a difficult opponent and having to come up with ways to win the match. The characters were great though. I love them very much. :) So I didn't watch Orion cuz I think it would follow Ares. But Orion seems to have a lot of episodes lol. Perhaps it has gone back to how IE and GO used to be?

God this note has gotten _way_ too long. Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and this note (if you did. Bless you.) Leave a review on what you think of this chapter! Or your thoughts on Ares or Orion or GO or whatever! XD Thankies!


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you so much **Shiranai Atsune**! Gosh, you were one of the writers back when GO was still airing and I was still an active writer! So great to see a familiar face!

**Disclaimer: I seriously, 100%, totally don't even own the charas, their backgrounds, their clothes, their whatever. My name is not Hino and I'm not even Japanese. Lots of genderbend characters. You've been warned.**

* * *

After school, Tenma walked down the corridors of the hospital and stood in front of a door, the same door where Tsurugi's older sister was behind of. Tenma turned to the card holder which held the patient's name.

_Tsurugi Yuuichi_.

Tenma did a lot of thinking yesterday, she had to know what was going on. Why was Tsurugi's sister in the hospital? Was it because of his sister that was why he changed? What made him a bully in the first place? What happened to Tsurugi? Tenma's eyes flinched, why was she caring about him so much? What was drawing her to Tsurugi that she wanted to care so much about? Tenma shook her head, _I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. Right...I shouldn't be thinking about that right now..._

The first thing once Tenma opened the door was finding herself looking at an older beautiful girl. If Kirino was as beautiful as a flower, then this girl was as beautiful as the night sky. She had long navy blue midnight hair tied to a high pony tail at the back of her head, the short hairs that couldn't be tied hung around the sides of her face. She had beautiful yellow eyes that almost looked and shined like topaz, and the one mole at the bottom left side of her face near to her lips completed her beauty. She looked to be a high schooler. Overall, she looked just like Tsurugi. Yuuichi looked at her with face filled with confusion. Tenma then remembered that Yuuichi did not know who she was.

"Ah...Sorry for intruding. I'm Matsukaze Tenma." Tenma introduced herself and gave a ninety degree bow in formality. The girl tilted her head to her right, her answer didn't help much in explaining why she was here, "Uhm...I'm Tsurugi's classmate, I sit beside him in class." Yuuichi blinked, seemingly because Tsurugi was often quiet in school, he would not make friends even with his seat partner. And all of a sudden, a classmate comes to visit her? That told her one thing, Kyousuke was opening up. A small yet warm hearted smile came to her face, she was very happy for her brother.

"I'm Tsurugi Yuuichi. I hope you're getting along with Kyousuke. Nice to meet you, Tenma-chan!" Tenma started to smile too. This person is so nice! Everything about wanting to know more about Tsurugi completely washed away to the back of her mind, "Come, sit! You don't have to stand there all day."

"Ah! Thank you so much!" Tenma went to take a chair and noticed beside it, was a wheelchair. She never thought much about it. Could it be Yuuichi was hospitalized for a short while and needed a wheelchair to move about, not something serious. She placed the chair to Yuuichi's bedside and sat down on it. They both chatted for a very long time.

* * *

The doors to the hospital's elevator opened and a certain navy haired boy stepped in. Tsurugi pushed a button to his sister's floor and waited for the door to close. He gritted his teeth as the thought of Tenma begging (cutely) for his help flashed into his mind. If it had not been for that (cute) face, he would be talking to his sister before he head home for dinner, now he only had half an hour to chat. He had always make it a point to chat with his sister everyday after school so that she wouldn't be lonely in the hospital. That was why he would not join any clubs. It would take up his time to see his sister. (Although the chess club seemed like an interesting club to join.)

The door to the lift opened and Tsurugi stepped out. God, getting stuck in the classroom for cleaning duty all by himself was tremendously terrible. Was there not suppose to be a small group of students to do that? Why only him!? Tsurugi sighed, right now all he wanted to do was talk to his sister. It always calms him down. He was about to touch the handle of his sister's door to when he heard laughter which halted his movements.

Ok, one of the laughter was from his sister, the second one...was very familiar but he could not place who's laugh that was. He swung open the door and saw Tenma sitting and laughing (cutely) with Yuuichi.

"Matsukaze!" The two sitting down turned their heads to him. Tenma's smile dropped to an open mouth frown. She totally forgotten to leave before Tsurugi came.

"Ah! Kyousuke! Your friend Tenma-chan here came to visit me. You didn't tell me about Tenma-" Yuuichi was cut off by her brother grabbing Tenma's wrist and pulling her out of the room.

"Ah, Tsurugi!" Tenma yelled at the tight grip on her wrist.

"Come on, get out of here already! I need to talk to her, Nee-san." Tsurugi shushed the brunette before informing his sister that they were stepping out for a while.

"Tsurugi! Let go! Tsurugi!" Watching that scene gave a weird thought in Yuuichi's mind.

"Could they be..." Yuuichi smiled the widest smile she could make.

* * *

"Ah! You're hurting me Tsurugi!" Tenma tried to wiggled her hand free but there was no use. The navy haired boy continued his stride forward, holding on to Tenma's wrist with a vice grip. Once they reach the small open-air garden balcony outside the hospital, the navy haired boy finally let go of her, "Ow...tek tek tek..." Tenma rubbed her wrist. It was funny that despite how rough Tsuruji was, there were no red marks on her wrist. She looked up at Tsurugi, who was standing by the door, facing her.

"What were you trying to pull?" He asked her,

"I saw you on the street yesterday, so..."

"So you followed me?"

"Sorry." Tenma took a step forward, "Is your sister okay? Was it because of your sister that's why you stopped bullying?" Tsurugi's eyes narrowed,

"Don't butt into my business."

"I knew you from elementary school. You weren't like this. You would always bully your classmates back then, but you didn't bully me when we met."

"So what?" Cold sweat formed on her forehead, she had to try another way.

"Your sister, she's wheelchair boun-"

"Stay out of my business!" Tsurugi cut her off, the hurt detected, although covered by anger, was enough to not escape Tenma's ears. The girl's blue eyes widened,

"Tsurugi!" She called out to him one last time. Tsurugi turned his head that Tenma could only see a side of his face. His glare...that was a scary glare. If it had been his full face Tenma was staring at, she wouldn't know what she would have done. His eye was full of anger, but deep deep down Tenma could notice sadness.

"Stay out of my business! There are things in this world you can't do anything about! Guys like you just never get it!" The boy yelled out. Tenma stood there scared stiff and tongue tied. She was too frightened to even notice Tsurugi walking pass her and back into the hospital. Only when the short breeze of cold air from the hospital's air conditioner touched her skin by the opening and closing of the door, then Tenma snapped out of her thoughts. She quickly turned around and watched Tsurugi leave. That sadness in his eyes, he was begging for someone to listen to his story and help him. But his stubborn personality just would not let him do that. Tenma was going to help him, she was sure of that.

* * *

The next day, before school started, Tenma stomped down the pathway which lead the students through the field of grass surrounding the building of Raimon. Her cheeks puffed and a frown married her face was a sign of her determination to understand Tsurugi more. Once she saw her target, she dashed towards him and pulled him to a nearby tree with bushes surrounding it. The action lead Tsurugi to lean against said tree, while Tenma stood by his side, blocking his escape.

"Argh, you again. I told you to mind your own busi-"

"Tell me what happened?!" Confusion overcame Tsurugi's face,

"What?"

"Tell me what happened to you! Why are you no longer a bully!?" Tenma watched as Tsurugi's eyes widened and he stared at her as he slowly processed her questions into his mind. He sighed, crossed his arms and looked away from her,

"I guess that was why you were talking to Nee-san the other day." Tsurugi sat down under the tree and leaned against the truck. He gazed up at the leaves of the tree, watching them rustle by the wind. "I became a bully, because of what I did to Nee-san. I was climbing a tree to get our soccer ball back, because I kicked it too high that it got stuck between two of the branches. The branch snapped, and I fell. My sister saved me, but her legs got injured. She could not move them anymore."

"Tsurugi..." Tenma's eyebrows furrowed.

"I cried the whole day till there was no more tears in my eyes. I really hated myself. I felt like I was a bad boy. A really _really_ bad boy. So I started bullying. Till' that two months break before the start of junior high, Nee-san found out and she scolded me." A soft smile graced Tsurugi's lips, as if he was reliving a past memory, "You know, she was really disappointed when she found out what happened to me. She cried as she scolded. It was then when I realised how naughty I was. I cried together with her, it had been a long time since I cried. I decided, I should change, be a good boy again. So that Nee-san won't suffer anymore." Tsurugi stopped talking and closed his eyes, his eyes were watery, he could not let others see him cry, especially Tenma. That was when he heard sobbing. He turned his head to where he thought the brunette was and found her crying (cutely). "Ah! Hey, don't cry! People are gonna think I'm bullying you! Oi, Matsukaze!"

"You..had such a sad life Tsurugi!" Tenma burst into tears. Tsurugi panicked, he did not know what to do.

"Ah..ok ok. I have a sad life. As long as you stop crying!" Tenma sniffed and wiped her eyes with her hands, her sobbing still would not stop. "Ah...I have a handkerchief somewhere..." Tsurugi ran his hands in his pockets to find anything, anything which could make Tenma stop crying or at least wipe her tears, "Gah! Where is the freaking handkerchief!?" Tenma stopped her sobbing and looked up at the boy fumbling around himself to find the handkerchief, "Where the hell is a handkerchief when you need one!?" Tsurugi started cursing words as he stood up to recheck his pockets. Tenma could not help but laugh. This was the first time she saw Tsurugi acting different from his cool and cold self. He was actually quite funny. "What's so funny?" He glared, he took his time to find a handkerchief and yet this girl was laughing at him!?

"I've always believed in you Tsurugi." Tenma replied, choking from both her sobbing and laughter. She just continued laughing. Tsurugi's mouth opened in shock, finding himself liking her (cute) laugh, then it closed and stretched to a smile. He watched her with soften eyes. They stayed that way until the bell rang that the two snapped out of their trance and dashed into their class.

* * *

Hey everyone! Subsequent chapters don't have my past self's notes. Bless! So you'll be hearing my current self's notes from now on. I've included the moment where Tenma meets Yuuichi and Tsurugi confronting Tenma in the hospital here into this fic! I really enjoyed that part in GO and really wanted to include that in here. It's also a huge part of Tsurugi's development and a sealing point of my love for Tsurugi as it gave depth to his character. The sentence "There are things in this world you can't do anything about!" was really deep and it drew me in to find out about his past. Anyways, Tsurugi's arc is done! Now onward with a new arc! (actually my plans don't really have arcs for subsequent chapters lol) If it really had to be an arc, I would say it's Tenma's club arc, where we'll see Tenma's adventures in the club she joins.

One thing I want to talk about here. I do wonder if my characterizations are still on point. Before, how the characters talk or do things just comes to me naturally. (a bit slightly ooc but still relatively them) Perhaps because it's been a long time since I last watched GO, so my characterizations of them don't come as naturally as before. I do notice that after proofreading, sometimes I find the characters don't normally say that or I have put what I would say in that situation. If you guys noticed, the convo between Tsurugi and Tenma in the hospital was literally taken from the anime word for word. Because I really thought my characterization of them were wonky. XD

What do you guys think? Are the characterizations still on point? Give me some suggestions to correct them in the reviews. As well as any other plots that I could add into the story. Alright! See you in the next chapter! :)


End file.
